<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Freaky Friday by AucLan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769240">Freaky Friday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AucLan/pseuds/AucLan'>AucLan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>B-PROJECT and related fandoms, B-PROJECT 鼓動＊アンビシャス | B-PROJECT: Kodou Ambitious, ツキウタ。 | Tsukiuta.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:40:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AucLan/pseuds/AucLan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>聊起月野/BPro/歌王都是很容易交叉時有的腦洞。</p><p>初次寫黑白組，性格主要參照動畫。</p><p>OOC有，小學生文筆有。私設有。</p><p>微CP，這裡是愛他就讓他受一員。</p><p>如果有看過Lindsey Lohan的Freaky Friday（也有原着小說），那應該就會知道題材^ ^</p><p>Okay，可以的話，請繼續。</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Masunaga Kazuna/Ashuu Yuuta, Shimotsuki Shun/Kisaragi Koi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. #1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>聊起月野/BPro/歌王都是很容易交叉時有的腦洞。</p><p>初次寫黑白組，性格主要參照動畫。</p><p>OOC有，小學生文筆有。私設有。</p><p>微CP，這裡是愛他就讓他受一員。</p><p>如果有看過Lindsey Lohan的Freaky Friday（也有原着小說），那應該就會知道題材^ ^</p><p>Okay，可以的話，請繼續。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>從窗戶射進的陽光刺痛了粉髮少年的雙眼。不情願地揉揉眼睛，身體自動的往身旁人的懷裡鑽。</p><p>"隼桑......好睏。"</p><p>本來還在撫摸着腦袋的手停了下來。少年不禁張口抱怨，想要繼續享受來自對方的服務。</p><p>"......悠太?"</p><p>"嗯? 隼桑你在說什麼?"</p><p>"......不是悠太。你到底是誰?"</p><p>因為對方的語氣，少年終於睜開眼睛，定神一看。</p><p>面前不是預期中的、Procella的白魔王，而是讓他聯想起葵的陌生男性。</p><p>雖然皺着眉，但還是不能隱藏閃閃發亮的本質。</p><p>"王子殿下......啊不、你到底是誰啊啊啊???!!!"</p><p>"悠太在哪?"</p><p>"我完全不明白你在說什麼!!" 被對方盯着，少年也緊張着急起來。</p><p>微微嘆了一口氣，MooNs的隊長拿起手機給B-Pro的成員都發了信息，要求在MooNs的房間裡會面。然後回頭跟還在自己床上，身體明明還是戀人的、但靈魂卻不知道是誰的男孩說，"你還是先洗漱吧。穿上衣服後請到外面。我們得商量一下接下來能做什麼。"</p><p>沒有給予對方反駁的機會，和南就離開了房間。</p><p>"怎麼會這樣子的......始桑、春桑......" 少年欲哭無淚。</p><p>******</p><p>身體傳來一陣熟悉的疲倦感。</p><p>可是，自己昨天沒有排練哦～跟阿增也是，沒有做到最後。</p><p>今天是拍攝宣傳照的日子，所以不能在身上留下痕跡。</p><p>雙臂緊緊的抱着身旁人，阿增身上的香味總是能給他安定感。</p><p>......嗯? 那不是阿增的味道?</p><p>緩緩睜開雙眼，映入眼簾的，是有着白色頭髮的男人。</p><p>"......阿倫君?" </p><p>為什麼在身邊的，不是阿增，而是倫君?</p><p>費勁地眨着眼睛，想要弄清眼前的狀況。</p><p>感到身旁的小可愛已經睡醒，而且一直盯着自己看，白魔王也起來。</p><p>抬起對方的下巴，"早安，可愛的小兔。" </p><p>突然發現有點不妥。</p><p>"哦呀。不是小兔，而是迷路的綿羊呢。小可愛是怎樣到這裡的?"</p><p>悠太第一次受到除了和南以外，別的男性的關注。眼前的人有種能令人失去自控能力的魅力。</p><p>這不是倫君。</p><p>"......這裡、是哪裡?"</p><p>面前的粉髮男孩，身體是小兔的肉體，但是靈魂是另一個相似的人。</p><p>在可以把小羊送回去前，得先跟始說一聲。</p><p>畢竟是始重要的人。</p><p>也是自己的小可愛。</p><p>他可不想始對自己生氣呢～</p><p>"迷路的小羊先穿上衣服，等會我們先得通知始呢。"</p><p>悠太這才注意到自己正裸着，不禁面紅起來。</p><p>也是，當下最重要的，是回到大家身邊!</p><p> </p><p>（待續）</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. #2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OOC、OOC、OOC，小學生文筆。</p><p>Okay的話，請繼續。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>跟春一起坐在公共休息室、兩組開會的位置的Gravi隊長，在看到隼的時候，就不禁質問，"隼你把我們叫來，是發生了什麼事?"</p><p>Procella的白魔王討好般的對着黑國王微笑着，"是出現了一點小狀況，所以我現在就通知你啊。始就不要這麼兇嘛~"</p><p>始不耐煩的瞪着ㄧ臉笑意的隼，"廢話少說，我們今天還有公演前最後的彩排，不能出狀況。"</p><p>看到始有點生氣的跡象，隼不得不向身後喊，"海，去幫我領迷路的小羊過來。應該是在過來的途中跟丟了，去餐廳那邊找找。"</p><p>"......小羊?"</p><p>"沒錯，就是迷路的小羊。"</p><p>只花了一會，海便拉着一個熟悉的身影回來。</p><p>"隼，你指的是戀?"</p><p>可是來者除了跟戀外貌一樣以外，不管是氣質、還是看見他們時陌生的眼神，都告訴始這不可能是戀。</p><p>"......隼，你對戀做了什麼?" 粉髮男生是Gravi裡年少組的其中一員，而身為隊員、以成為最好的團體作為目標的始，理所當然的要照顧組裡其他的成員。當時隼跟他說，要跟戀交往的時候，始就覺得隼不能被信任。</p><p>都是作為隊長，隼是怎樣的人，始也清楚。可是他不能奪走戀的選擇權，頂多以兄長或是隊長的身份給予照顧。</p><p>可是在公演前出現狀況，那始就絕對可以暫時禁止二人單獨見面了。</p><p>"的確不是戀呢。" 春走到少年面前仔細地觀察着，"那麼，你是誰呢？"</p><p>可能是因為這次的目光比較溫和，不是戀的少年終於也鼓起勇氣，"請問，你們是誰？"</p><p>"完全沒有跟對方解釋嗎？"</p><p>"我不是立刻趕過來通知你們嗎?"</p><p>看到少年還是一面疑慮的樣子，海就跟對方解釋，"我們月野旗下的藝人。我是Procellarum的海。隼是Procellarum的隊長，而始則是Six Gravity的隊長。春也是Six Gravity年長組的一員。"</p><p>"......咦咦？也是偶像團體呢。那麼，我是THRIVE的阿修 悠太! 在跟其他十三人組成B-Project~" 少年放鬆下來後就立刻恢復到自來熟的性格。</p><p>"隼，沒有辦法現在就換回嗎?" 望着少年元氣滿滿的樣子，始還是擔心着接下來的排練。</p><p>"就算是我，也有不能立刻解決的事啊。加上，為了保證沒有問題，還是得確定一下原因。" 白魔王看了一眼一臉疑惑的悠太，"而且，互相見面了成功率會更高。"</p><p>"要先聯絡上戀才行。"</p><p>"那個、要見面的話今天應該會比較困難。因為我們今天預定了出外景拍宣傳照......." 終於抓住要點的悠太趕快說道。</p><p>"我們也快要去進行最後的彩排呢。" 春提醒着其他的三位。</p><p>"那麼阿修君--"</p><p>"叫我悠太就好~"</p><p>"那麼悠太君，就麻煩你先跟你的那邊聯絡。能夠換回來前，請你先替代戀的位置。我們現在就進行特訓，至少要熟悉戀負責的部分。" 向隼那邊掃了一眼，白魔王立刻會意，掏出一個月兔掛件。</p><p>"悠太今天就先隨身帶着這個，以免外人懷疑。"</p><p>"隼!"</p><p>"沒事的，海。只是一個小把戲，不讓外人主動生疑。但是接下來的還是得靠小羊努力了。"</p><p>接下月兔娃娃，悠太就跟春借了電話。</p><p> </p><p>（待續）</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>